


A Prized Jewel

by AnonymousStinkkat001



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alpha Edd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Awkward Dates, Beta Tom, Blind Date, Character Study, Concerned Friends, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Controlling Behavior, Creepy, Creepy Characters, Deception, Derogatory Language, Discrimination, Gen, Identity Issues, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Inappropriate Behavior, Inner Dialogue, Language, Lying Characters, Mild Language, My First Work in This Fandom, No Smut, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Online Dating, Online Relationship, Original Alpha Male Character, Other, Out of Character, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Rape/Non-con Elements, Relationship Issues, Roommates, Sexism, Worldbuilding, Worry, alpha matt, omega Tord, omegism, stranger danger, tense conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 09:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousStinkkat001/pseuds/AnonymousStinkkat001
Summary: Tord didn’t like being the stereotypical rare prized jewel of an Omega society likes to see him due to his slightly appealing feminine appearance but otherwise ignore his fascinating, colorful, and over all charismatic personality.
Relationships: Edd & Matt & Tom & Tord (Eddsworld), Edd & Tord (Eddsworld), Matt & Tord (Eddsworld), Tom & Tord (Eddsworld), Tord (Eddsworld) & Original Character(s), Tord (Eddsworld) & Original Male Character(s), Tord (Eddsworld)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	A Prized Jewel

**Author's Note:**

> I am so, sorry if I got many things in this fandom wrong here as despite how much I love Eddsworld since I was younger, I'm not greatly attune into the fandom like many others and criticism or a helping hand will be greatly welcomed by me

It was rather late in the afternoon when Tord being his usual nastily little self internally thought at the past time it be nice to go out and get himself laid with either a fine lady or gent who wouldn’t mind banging someone like him. Even if an Omega like him was supposedly meant to be the bottom in every single relationship to be had which can in society be a very collected few unlike his vast collection to possible mates. All that the Norwegian wanted with a strong, desiring, and needy urge without much a dispute from a smug, uppity bystander getting in the way was a good lay that’s all which was very simple. Once sending a text to someone on his phone that he’s been talking for some time now a couple weeks for a date which the other had easily agreed on even not a minute later with cheer. So, as he was finished getting ready for his date and was close to heading out after telling his roommates it was swiftly stopped before he placing a foot out when he smelt a worried Alpha trailing  behind him.

_ ‘Are. Are you sure you’ll be fine, Tord? I know you don’t like it when we hover over you but still you never met this guy... Chris, right?’ _ His roommate and best friend,  Edd had hastily asked in great concern for him whereas he, himself paid no mind to the Alpha leering over his shoulder as he shoves his foot into a boot then ties the strings.

_‘Hey. I’ll be fine,_ _Edd_ _. I’ve done this lots of times before now?’_

_ ‘You’re sure? I wouldn’t want to see your getting hurt now? I’ll be an awful friend if you got hurt, Tor-’ _

Then an additional second more annoyed voice in the living room slouched back in the couch decided to pipe up and interrupts the usual cheery brown-haired male with something unnecessarily snarky,  _ ‘Eh, let the commie go, man. Better let him go on his merry way and get fucked raw ten thousand ways ’til Sunday’ _

_ ‘Tim?! Don’t say that... He knows what he’s doing. He’ll be fine, right?’ _

An exasperated sigh leaves the head Alpha’s lips currently quirked into a deep frown when directing his attention away from the ginger Alpha and the tipsy Beta back towards the lone Omega in the household.

_‘Uh... Besides that, I guess I want you to be extra careful out there when meeting your ‘friend’, ‘kay...?’_ A curt nod was quickly given by Tord as he had his hand gently held onto the doorknob to the front door waiting for the big Alpha before him to be at ease with him going out, _‘... But otherwise tell us how it faired with the guy. Your adventures under the sheets is..._ _Interesting_ _to say the least?’_

Out of nervousness, Tord saw it easily through the forced chuckle and risqué joke attempted that made his other roommates babble incredibly a thousand words per minute with a noticeable red hue to both their cheeks as he can’t help to chuckle.

_ ‘ _ _ Edd _ _ , pal o’ mines. I will be safe out there on my date to tell you in the morning how it faired for me. Won’t be out too long as I’m only going to get a quick shag, that’s all so, don’t wait up for me this time?’ _ Soon enough, the Omega had managed somehow amazingly enough to get to the bar his date and himself chosen to meet up in one piece; sarcastically surely since he can handle being on his own,  _ ‘I’ll be safe. Done this many times now and nothing happened yet so, I’m all set here?’ _

After so many weeks of going absolutely dry; meaning without sex that is if you’re wanting to know the exact drift that was being referred to at the moment, Tord was very much glad that he managed to snatch a quick date. Maybe if he was on the lucky side to things which like always, he was with these poor saps that thought that someone like him such as many other Omegas were fair game to obtain and achieve under the sheets that he’ll be able to get a quick, fun one-night stand. His oh, so lovely roommates mostly  Edd then occasionally Matt weren’t constantly all that optimistic that he gone out doing this sort of thing without much care but he enjoyed it, no relishes in the fact possibly he had power over another person especially over a supposed ‘better’ secondary gender. It may make him appear superficial or worse a crazy psycho for even enjoying the mere thought to using another for his own gains by either physically sexual or needing to money and anything else sort of means. The world wasn’t kind to people like him, he knew that from past experiences so, he was only ever trying to make it through life as his own person he, himself deems worthy in living not by other's enjoyment.

Really; all honest here by all means it was how the world around him works in truth since from early in the stone age it seems that Omegas were on the bottom of the food chain being seen as mindless pup pushing flesh lights, Betas in the middle grounds being the boring worker bee while Alphas on the other hand were right on top as the dominating; in control leaders. Sometimes Tord being who he was didn’t in the slightest like what society tries with as much might they can muster with an supposedly disobedient Omega he was to place on his shoulders in being nothing more than a stay at home mate to his small pack; mind you really platonic now at the moment being. On occasions it wasn’t so, platonic between either man living with him in the decently sized, cozy house and himself where if he didn’t want to spend an intimate moment with some stranger, he would enjoy spending it with them no mind to it at all. Often it to be with the two Alphas then the lone Beta since from the very start never really got along for obvious to not so much reasons where they just horribly clashed with one another. However, today wasn’t the day whatsoever where he wanted to spend those unique times with his closest friends as he desired for someone; a total stranger  not knowing him.

Now in once stilled boredom waiting for his date while sitting on a tall barstool where his legs were gangling off from with a very alcoholic drink in hand, Tord takes a small sip as he curiously takes in the surroundings around him. Thankfully the drink in his hand wasn’t too strong for him to bear with and he, himself couldn’t ever understand how the Beta in his household can drink similar stuff all the time then be totally okay in becoming after a bumbling idiot with everyone in presence. It was a shame honestly yet right now, the male Omega waiting for his date for almost fifteen minutes didn’t want to think about neither one to his roommates or he’ll be red faced in shame. No reason why he does this but it happens that with his spare hand not holding onto the cold glass cup slowly rubs up then down on his fact to wipe the surprising exhaustion from it when staring at the slightly home-y appearance. A sense that he wasn’t used to much despite living with a very family-oriented pack with his friends for years now tough possibly it came to the many unknown, differentiating scents making him not entirely feel at ease.

Soon his train of thought was popped when a large hand had been ‘gently’ placed on his shoulder leaving him in immediate surprised reaction to tense upon smelling a strong scent rather musky at best filling his sensitive nostrils, “Excuse me here, my fine thing but are you, Tord? Name is Chris here”

Then as the Omega turns around to face whoever first, touched him then spoke with him as well, he was further met a few more prying eyes peering into the back of his skull that he didn’t see moments ago. A quick look in the corner to his eye nobody else besides the other patrons chatting up on another with similar drinks like himself so, he shakes off the worry from his mind when looking at the stranger. In appearance to the stranger who was an obvious naturally Alpha in every possible way wasn’t what Tord was expecting where he’s gaping whereas his red hued eyes carefully scanned the man. It made him scoot back in his seat though he couldn't go too far unless the desire to fall on his ass was necessary on his end when forcing a small albeit uneven smile on his face. What can he even say once knowing the stranger was the one he’s meeting up on a short but sweet date leading to maybe a good fuck besides the words ranging from  _ ‘Oh... Oh shit, its  _ _ him? _ _ My date’ _ to  _ ‘he doesn’t look anything like the photos he gave me’ _ swaying in his still shell-shocked, awfully conflicted mind.

“Yeah. Yes, I am..." Tord spoke in hesitant reply; his Norwegian accent every time he uttered something hell, anything, really it automatically gets thicker that he felt like eyes were sternly staring down at him, “... And apologies but who are you again?”

One glance at the photo the smaller male had on his phone was contrastingly different than the actual man continuing to glare right through him like he was just nothing and it wasn’t a good feeling. The photo that had been given to him a few weeks prior had shown him to an attractive Alpha with warm tan skin appearing to be in his early twenties like himself with a full head of smooth black hair, baby blue eyes along with a charming yet welcoming smile. Right now, a deer in the headlights he shamefully acted like with his untruthful date was quite the opposite where the bigger man especially in the gut was much older around his mind thirties to possibly early forties by the receding hair line that grayed prematurely at the sides, skin was a false tanned hue perhaps a weak attempt in a fake tan, uneven, badly crooked teeth starting to yellow, dead eyes boring sinister intentions with him. Stomach fearfully churned within his body acting so tense and stiff like he was one of those humorously naked statures in that museum he with his friends went to a few days ago. Maybe going out on this cheap, quick to fuck like date despite his friend’s worried advice should’ve been heeded with caution but he was at the moment stuck in place win this peculiar situation.

“Aw, c’mon, sweetheart... You know who I am” The stranger; his date to be exact attempts to smoothly retorts with a smirk though it fell flat and ends up more unnaturally creepy, “I’m your date, correct? I do acknowledge the fact that I may look a bit differently than the picture I gave you but still the same person chatting you up for a month now?”

Before Tord can even say or do anything the Alpha being the dominating presence that’s tending to display out in the open immediately sat down next to him in the nearest stool, a heavy, thick lump was swallowed down his throat. No, he couldn’t express the way he felt with the other man or he’ll be literally swallowed up by anything to anyone that sees this as a vulnerability to use as a sickening advantage, “... I. I know who you are... It's just that well, to be honest here you don’t look like the photo you gave me here on my phone” Showing the stout man his pristine phone with a fresh crack at the side by a past incident with his Beta roommate a mere annoyed eyeroll was given. The older Alpha all the while was looking him up then down to see what he was wearing being unlike his usual attire; fiery red oversized sweatshirt and nicely fitted jeans now was instead a sparkly low, way too low for traditional conservatives with their heads up their own asses V-neck with nice folds to the sides that shown his bare neck then collarbone all the way down to his hairless chest then pitch-black tights clinging to his ‘juicy thick’ legs. So, the stares that is received was just additional courage was boosted in the red eyed Omega that glistened in the dim lights above sternly stares back with as much or even more irritancy. “... It may seem rude for me to say but I feel  kinda ripped off,  y’know ? Why’d you lie to me for? It  sorta makes me feel a bit chipped or something and I know what this date was entailing but I really don’t know now...” Playing the common act to a shy Omega being reluctant to go anywhere further into the direction to the conversation, Tord grins coyly in addition while then silently watching the other man for any change in posture or facial expression.

“I know. I know you’re worried that I’ll be some creep and try something on you but I assure you now I won’t ever so such a thing” His date, Chris was his name yet the Omega wasn’t entirely sure if it isn’t just another lie spewed out for him to believe, “Maybe now we can change out topic if you don’t mind? Perhaps we can further discuss what’s important for you back in my place, shall we?”

Sure, enough Tord was growing reluctant especially after the offer by the much older Alpha that was slowly creeping nearer to him where the bigger man was only a few inches holding out a wandering hand, “I. I don’t know? Still a little unsure about this whole thing, y’know-Oh?!”

The hand so dry and calloused like sandpaper to his date was now placed on his thigh then it started to painfully squeeze at his soft flesh that even with his clothes it still made him instinctively wince along in holding back a noise, “Aw, come on... I know this date didn’t need any elongation of conversation here? All we need is the needed intimacy you were looking for with me when you texted my phone” It was a numbing ache that shoot through his leg with the Alpha’s hand making its way up to his most private areas that was still thankfully flaccid so, no way will it possibly though not perceived as anything like him wanting anything.

Gently prying the bigger man’s ginormous hand away from his thigh, Tord heaves out a hefty sigh where his crimson eyes looked anywhere else other than on the Alpha or even at his more than half way done drink. It wasn’t like he was wanting to finish it anyways since if he were to drink any more his mind will become nothing but mere mush in a pool of heavily alcoholic liquid. Soon with half of his plush ass off the tall wooden stool he once previously sat on the light brown-haired Omega commonly known to be sassy, naughty, and well, very intelligent to downright clever in stick situations so of person was having an awful case to the chills at the moment. “As I said earlier on, I don’t know if we should continue this since we went off in a bad route to start with? You did obviously lie to me about the photo and I’m unsure if you aren’t lying about anything else, you’re telling me? I know I was wanting a good lay from anyone, really; nothing else but still it gives me a bit to worry about... Nothing against you, I guess" He then scoots back in his chair once deciding to reply honestly blunt that it may have played him a wrong hand as he watches the calm- ish expression turned into something both an eerily obvious look to dangerously unreadable. Then when he was on his feet on the stable although creaking floorboards pressured under the weight it had to carry like the other man for example to everything else as well, he was already starting up a plan to call it an early quit before something he doesn’t want occur.

Once the Omega stood up from his seat with his eyes firmly trained on the nearest exit out from this place sadly, his deceiving date knew of his intentions and was blocking the way with a scowl now clearly on his wrinkly aged face when griping harshly at his small arm to move him uncomfortably closer to see every single gross sweaty pore, “Oh, so, you’re just going to shamelessly lead me on and just afterwards be a snobby  lil ’ prissy Omega and leave me hanging like this just  ‘cause I don’t meet up to your stupidly high foreign expectations, you cheek  old thing?"

The grip on his arm tightens considerably as the supposed ‘cheeky tease’ of an Omega actually makes a noise showing his true undying fear in the situation, he gotten himself into while the elder man was pleasantly satisfied by it, “... O-okay... Alright... I. I-I'm sorry then I was just cautious, that’s all. I just don’t want anything b-bad to happen since an unmarked Omega without a mate here...” His stomach irritably churns though inevitably the grip loosened to the point he can breathe a relieved sigh while rubbing at the sore part and staring angrily at the big, grotesque man.

“It's fine,  lil ’ O. Sometimes an Alpha like myself just has to shake some common sense to a lithe pretty thing like you. Only for you to better understand at this is for the best and you really need that ‘good lay’ you’ve been craving for me to give you for weeks on end..." Warm breath hits Tord at the side of the face as he shivers in response and growing comfortably stiff awhile trying to old back any unwanted emotions from spilling due to the sickening gut wrenching sensation building up to the boiling point, “... Why  dontcha go get fixed up now in the bathroom before we leave alright, baby? I wouldn’t want you to become a mess before I get to your set  piece of ass?"

Shakily nodding his head, Tord couldn’t believe either his misfortunate or even luck as he scurries wards the nearest and only bathroom in the entire bar where once inside, he goes to a stall. Inside the tight squeezed bathroom stall heavy breathing escapes the Omega’s lush lips where he fails in attempting to show the scared emotions that threatens to ruin his prettied-up face with fat, bubbly tears. No way will he allow the sick piece of shit man take anything from him with no remorse in sight, he was so much better than the scared fragile Omega everyone in his life portrayed him as since early childhood when he presented as the said weaker sub gender. Tears thankfully wasn’t shed on his end as he takes a curious glance up above his head where a decently sized window to the outside world laid and he immediately got right back on to his feet. It was a comforting sight to say at the very least as he stood on the closet toilet lid then carefully opens the once closed window and like a snake climbs out until hitting the concrete floor with a soft thud along with a slightly  pained grunting noise.

“... O-oh... Oh, shit I’m not doing that shit again? Maybe not entirely call it quits but... Fucking god dammit...”

So, he would have to lie in order to save face along in not wanting to further worry his roommates who was more like close friends to even family to him as he heads home; no longer minding that he didn’t have the fun he desired from his unsettlingly creepy date he purposely left behind at the bar.


End file.
